mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery
Season one Pinkie Pie3 S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Giggle at the Ghostly.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Gala Fantasy.png|The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Gilda Pinkie Pie marshmallow roast S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Boast Busters Pinkie Pie as a present.png|Dragonshy Pinkie Pie7 S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie skating2 S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie9 S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Pinkie Pie4 S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie worried about Rarity S01E14.png|Suited For Success Pinkie Pie23 S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie7 S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Pinkie Pie0 S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show PinkiePieForeverrrr.png|Green Isn't Your Color Showpony.png|Over a Barrel Pinkie Pie4 S01E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof FillyPinkiePie.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie1 S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie needs a peeky weeky leeky.png|Party of One Pinkie Pie15 S01E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pinkie Pie S02E01.png Pinkie In Rain.png Pinkie Pie muddy puffy cheeks promotional S2E01.jpg|pinkie pie eating mud? Pinkie In Rain2.png Pinkie Pie HEY S2 E1-W 4.1947.png|HEY! Pinkie Pie we're famous S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201 Cast worried.jpg Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png The Pony Brunch.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Pinkie ballons1.png Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png Pinkie Pie falling S02E01.png Pinkie Pie tied S02E01.png|poor pinkie :( Pinkie ballons2.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E01.png Pinkie ballons4.png Pinkiebaloons.png Pinkie Pie saad S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png Corrupted pinkie.PNG Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png|Happy? Pinkie ballonsfinal.png Pinkie-pie-almost-colorless.png|Meanie Pie. Pinkie ballonsfinal.png|I don't think so! Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Chocolate milk.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie pissed S02E02.png Pinkie Pie and discord S02E02.png Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png|uhh..... Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png|You must THINK before laughing. I'm a laughing officer cop. Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png|Isn't she just adorable? (And like a police officer) Pinkie Pie quit it S0202.png|Watch your back, Flutterbully Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|Quit it! Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png|Chocolate rain? I hate chocolate rain! Pinkie Pie S02E02.png|THINK! Mama's_so_proud_S2E2.png|you're not proud! Nighttime_S2E2.png Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png|INCOMING! Pinkie Pie0 S02E02.png|This may look like fun to you, but it's not to me! Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|This is not fun! Pinkie Pie2 S02E02.png|Grumpy Pie:>:( Flutterbully:*yawn* :( Applelie:>:( Grayrity:D:< Pinkie Pie troll S02E02.png|YA! Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png|Grumpy Pie's right there! Pinkie Pie biting Twilight S02E02.png|Hoof and Mouth Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png|GRRR Pinkie pie-necklace force.JPG The grump S2E2.png|The grump. Applejack_and_Pinkie_Sad_S2E2.png|:( AJ and Pinkie-bad magic.JPG Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png|"I turned gray, can you believe it?" Rarity14 S02E02.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oh, you meant that rope? Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Pinkie_Pie_Chocolate_Shower.jpg|Pie's livin' the dream... just one last time. Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|Pinkie may have been watching ''Pound Puppies'' a bit too much. Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png|A happy ending! Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie S02E03.png|Pinkie pie's food is a lie. Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E03.png|Not taking Twilight for serious. Pinkie Pie2 S02E03.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Pinkie_on_floor.jpg Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|Up, Up and away... Pinkie_has_landed.jpg|Back to Earth again. Luna Eclipsed Pinkie_derp.png|Pinkie pulls a derp face. Pinkie Pie wants candies S02E04.png|Never to old for free candy Pinkie Pie1 S02E04.png|Too old for candy? Pinkie Gasp S2E4.png|Gasp never to old Pinkie Pie S02E04.png|NEVER! Pinkie Pie2 S02E04.png Pinkie Pie om S02E04.png Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png Pinkie shocked s2e04.png quick_donation_pinkie.png|"QUICK! Give her our candy!" Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png Pinkie_Scared.png Pinkie scared derp.png Pinkie Pie scared again! S0E04.png ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" Pinkie Chicken 1 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 2..png|Derpy Chicken Shrug. Derpy Pinkie Pie..png|...And again? Candy Sighted.jpg|Pinkie spies some Candy! Pinkie Chicken 2 S2E4.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3..png|More Derpiness! Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Pinkie Chicken 3 S2E4.png|Ooh...piece of candy. Ooh...piece of candy. Derpy Pinkie Pie 4..png|Derpin' it up, Pinkie Pie. Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png Pinkie_muffled_okay.jpg Pinkie Pie bugaw- S02E04.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png Luna Shake 2 S2e4.png Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png Pinkie Pie being scared is fun sometimes S02E04 .png Pinkie Pie3 S02E04.png Pinkie Chicken 4 S2E4.png|I'm a chicken! The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png LyingPinkie_S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." Pinkie Pie S02E06.png Pinkie Pie0 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie2 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie3 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie4 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie5 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie6 S02E06.png Pinkie Pie7 S02E06.png May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Pinkie Pie S02E07.png Pinkie and Twilight S02E07.png Pinkie and Rarity S02E07.png Pinkie and Applejack S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies S02E07.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies2 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07 (2).png Ponies3 S02E07.png Ponies4 S02E07.png Ponies5 S02E07.png Pinkie Pie1 S02E07.png|Hehe Spike doesn't like this. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You might be right, silly. Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Spike's a ghost! Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well.png|Pinkie Mare do Well Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Pinkie licking her hoof S2E8.PNG Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite 2.png Pinkie_wake_up.png|Waking up to Pinkie. Pinkie_hi_again.png Pinkie_grinning_at_Rarity_S2E9.png StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png PinkiePieS2E9.PNG Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG Pinkie Pie S02E09.png|Ok, loading fuse and party powder. Pinkie PIe1 S02E09.png|BOOM! Party time. Pinkie_looking_out_of_window_S2E9.png Pinkie_let's_party_S2E9.png|"Let's party!" Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 9.png Pony train S2E09.png chocolate_bowl.png Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.PNG 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Yeah party in the house tonight! Pinkie Pie covered in Chocolate Cake S2E9.png Pinkie_frosting_smile.png Pinkie_frosting_what.png Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Secret of My Excess SpikeChase7.png Pinkie Piejumping on a balloon.gif Rarity wondering S2E10-W10.png|I'm being random! Happy_Pinkie_S02E10.png Pinkie holding cake S2E10.PNG Pinkie throwing cake S2E10.PNG|Eat this punk! How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Shellshocked.png Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie Pie Cartooniness Popping out of Rarity's Hat Applejack S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie can break the laws of nature at will HearthEve3.png WheelFeetPinkieS2E11.PNG Pinkie crunch S2E11.PNG|*Chomp* One whole bite S2E11.png|One whole bite VeryStrangeLookingPinkie_S02E11.png|That doesn't even look like Pinkie at all. More like a pig. Piggy Pie anyone? Pegasuseses.png|"Pegasuseses" Pinkie_leaving_first_S2E11.png Pinkie down the chimney S2E11.png|The perfect Pinkie entrance Pinkie Pie Pudding think outside the box.png|I can think outside of the box. Think inside the chimmey.PNG|And think inside the chimmey! Pinkie Pie after thinking inside the chimney S02E11.png S2E11 Brilliant.PNG|I'm about to be...Brilliant! Skeptical_Applejack_S2E11.png Chancellor_Puddinghead's_sly_stare_S2E11.png|Relax Smart Cookie, I got this. Nose_to_nose_S2E11.png Over_the_shoulder_S2E11.png Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Relief S2E11.png Chomping_the_map_S2E11.png|Chomping on the map S02E11 FacebookPreview 1.JPG Pinkie_Pie_S2_E11_Rock.png Derppinkie.png Pinkie Pie Unicorns are snobs! S2E11.png|Unicorns are snobs! Pinkie Pie snobs S02E11.png|Chill out, Madam Chancellor! Pinkie_Pie_S2_E11_Hug.png Pinkie_Pie_S2_E11_Hug2.png Rarity and Pinkie Pie smile hug S2E11-W11.png|I love you too Rarity. Baby Cakes Surprise! S2E13.png Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie singing S2E13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Hehe...why so serious? Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Happy.png Pinkie Pie I'll do it S2E13-W13.png|"I'll do it!" Pinkie Pie I want S2E13-W13.png|"OH OH I want to do it." Pinkie Pie striking pose S2E13-W13.png|Striking a pose. Pinkie Pie huh S2E13-W13.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie oops!! S2E13-W13.png|Oops!! Pinkie Pie nopony saw S2E13-W13.png|Nopony saw right? Pinkie Pie being asked S2E13-W13.png|Finally being asked if she wants to baby sit. OverjoyedPinkie_S02E13.png Pinkie Pie don't know check S2E13-W13.png|But her reply is far from subtle. DerpyPie_S02E13.png|Derping does not amuse babies. Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_Stand_Up.png Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_Tough_Crowed.png Pinkie_Pie_S2_E13_Tough_Crowed2.png Pinkie as a pig SE2EP13.png Piggy_Pie_S02E12.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About To Feed.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour again.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 Flour again2.png Pinkie Pie snort out flour S2E13-W13.png|*Snort* Baby Cakes S2 E13 About to run off.png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to run off.png Pumpkin Cake S2 E13 Eating Towel.png Baby Cakes S2 E13 Found.png Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png Doughie_Pie_is_not_amused_S02E13.png|Doughie Pie is not amused. Pinkie Pie S2 E13 In Diapers.png Twilight I finished work S2E13-W13.png Twilight getting pulled in S2E13-W13.png|You'll do! Twilight she did need help S2E13-W13.png|"Thank you, thank you!!" Pinkie_excuse_me_S02E13.png|"Excuse me?!" Twilight something I said S2E13-W13.png|"Is that so!?" StartledPinkie_S02E13.png InsanePinkie_S02E13.png|"Who's crazy now?!?!?!?!" Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to cry.png Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png Pinkie Pie & Mr. & Mrs. Cake S02E13.png Pound saying "Pinkie!".png Pumpkin saying "Pie!".png Pinkie Pie S2 E13 About to cry2.png The Last Roundup Pinkie Pie eating lots of taffy S2E14.png|Eat lots of taffy! Pinkie Pie eating lots and lots of taffy S2E14.png|Omnomnomnomnom! Sarsaparilla Pinkie Pie when the train departs S2E14.png|"And drink sarsaparilla! ...What? It gives you extra sass." Pinkie Pie startles Fluttershy S2E14.png|''Surprise!'' Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 1 S2E14.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Got my lips all limbered up." Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 2 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 3 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 4 S2E14.png Pinkie Pie's lips are limbered up 5 S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie is as Pinkie Pie does. MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Following Clown.PNG MLP-S2E14-Clown Nope.PNG MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Ball Deflation.PNG Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png|Can't find Applejack anywhere. Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|This is loco! MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Rarity she being random S2E14-W14.png|"Got any snacks?" RainbowDash PinkiePie S02E14.png Rarity keeping eye S2E14-W14.png|Pinkie seems to be enjoying this. Pinkie & Fluttershy working S2E14.png Pinkie worried S2E14.png Pinkie picking cherries S2E14.png Cherrybucking_with_Applejack_and_Pinkie_Pie_S2E14.png Pinkie_Pie_starts_to_bug_Applejack_with_cherry_changa_S2E14.png Pinkie_Pie_annoys_Applejack_chimmy_cherry_S2E14.png Pinkie_Pie_annoys_Applejack_cherry_changa_S2E14.png Pinkie_Pie_pickle_barrel_2_S2E14.png Pinkie_Pie_pickle_barrel_S2E14.png Applejack_fed_up_with_Pinkie_Pie_S2E14.png Applejack_begging_Pinkie_Pie_for_mercy_S2E14.png Pinkie_used_as_weapon.png Annoyed_by_Pinkie_Pie_S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Shock S2E14.png Pinkie Pie Furious 1 S2E14.png|Uh-oh, Applejack, you really made gears grind now!! Pinkie Pie Furious 2 S2E14.png|Whoa! What is she, a train or somethin'? Pinkie Rage S2E14.png|Pinkie Pie using her Royal Canterlot Voice Pinkie_Pie_and_Rarity_on_a_Handcart_2_S2E14.png Rarity_when_I_S2E14-W14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie coming out of tent S2E15.png Pinkie & Fluttershy talking S2E15.png Pinkie Pie flailing arms S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 2 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie excited 3 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug S2E15.png Pinkie Pie hug 2 S2E15.png Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Pinkie Pie drinking cider S2E15.png Pinkie drunk S02E15.png|Oh yeah...the magic of the tasty apple cider... Pinkie hyper S02E15.png|...but this ain't over...YET!!!! Pinkie Pie hoarding cider S2E15.png 2x15 PinkieRD.png 2x15 Perfection.png 2x15 ItWasGreat.png 2x15 LikeAFleetingMoment.png 2x15 ThatWillNeverComeBack.png Everypony watching S02E15.png Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash S02E15.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash excited S02E15.png Pinkie Pie is confused S2E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png Apple team S02E15.png Twilight Pinkie crying S02E15.png HaveSomeCiderS2E15.PNG Ciderrd.png Read It and Weep Watching_Rainbow_Dash_1_S2E16.png Watching_Rainbow_Dash_2_S2E16.png TwilightEnterS2E16.PNG Watching_Rainbow_Dash_3_S2E16.png StaringAtRDS2E16.PNG Watching_Rainbow_Dash_in_awe_S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 1 S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash crash 2 S2E16.png Pinkie Pie breaking HIPAA S2E16-W16.png|Pinkie Pie does not know she just violated HIPAA by moving the curtain without asking permission from the patient first. Twilight huge smile S2E16-W16.png|For the first time I have nothing to say. Twilight Sqee! S2E16-W16.png|Are you doing the "Squee" too, Twilight? Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16-W16.png|Uh Twilight is a egghead? Rarity horrified S2E16-W16.png|She eats worse than me! Rarity care less S2E16-W16.png|"I say." Rarity frowning S2E16-W16.png|"Its more of a frackus." A Friend in Deed Pinkie_Getting_Ready_S02E18.png Pinkie_NopeNopeNope_S02E18.png Pinkie_About_To_Get_Hurt_S02E18.png Pinkie_So_Much_Pain_S02E18.png Pinkie_Spinning_Round_S02E18.png Pinkie_Derpface_S02E18.png Twins_Giggle_S02E18.png Pinkie_Succeeds_S02E18.png Pinkie Pie song trot S2E18.png Pinkie Pie wave S2E18.png Pinkie Pie wave to Bon-Bon S2E18.png Sunbathing pony helped by Pinkie Pie S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies 3 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie sad fillies in cart S2E18.png Pinkie Pie spin 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie turning 1 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie turning 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E18.png Pinkie Pie my friends do S2E18-W18.png|"All of my friends do." Pinkie Pie promise S2E18-W18.png|"Promise!" Pinkie_Playing_With_Crankys_Stuff_1_S02E18.png Pinkie_Playing_With_Crankys_Stuff_2_S02E18.png Pinkie_Playing_With_Crankys_Stuff_3_S02E18.png Pinkie_Welcome_Wagon_S02E18.png Pinkie_Wagon_Buddies_S02E18.png Pinkie_Looking_Acorable_S02E18.png Pinkie_Pressing_Button_S02E18.png Pinkie_Cranky_Thats_Gotta_Hurt_S02E18.png Pinkie_Dancing_The_Welcome_Dance_S02E18.png Pinkie_Enjoys_Being_Covered_In_Cake_S02E18.png Pinkie_Eating_Her_Shed_Skin_S02E18.png Pinkie_With_Hair_On_Her_Back_S02E18.png Pinkie_Stomping_On_Crankys_Wig_S02E18.png Pinkie_Climbing_The_Pole_S02E18.png Pinkie_Really_Really_Bald_S02E18.png Pinkie_Serious_Business_S02E18.png Pinkie Pie have fun S2E18-W18.png|Have fun! Pinkie_Im_Losing_Him_S02E18.png Pinkie_Ill_Make_It_Up_To_You_S02E18.png Pinkie Pie I wonder S2E18-W18.png|"I wonder where Cranky got this?" Pinkie Pie big huh S2E18-W18.png|When Pinkie says 'huh" you know its a big 'HUH". Merchandise G3.5 Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg|G3.5 Pinkie Pie toy lets her hair down. PinkiePieFIMgift_300_L_hasbro.jpg|See? There are decent toy representations of the FiM charecters! pinkie2.jpg|More Pinkie Pie toys -> Pinkie Pie Mini Stick Bubbles.jpg Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg my-little-pony-pinkie-pie-mcdonalds-toy-e278.JPG Pinkie Pie Remote Control Car Toy.jpg g4_sweetiebelle_pinkiepie_sweetsboutique_mib.jpg Fashion Style Pinkie Pie Toy.jpg Miscellaneous Pinkie Pie Sketch.jpg|Pinkie Pie's concept art. She was briefly a Pegasus pony during production of the show. Lauren Faust Surprise.jpg|The original design made by Lauren Faust based on the G1 pony. Her name was Surprise. Tee hee by fyre flye-d4axf6c.jpg Pinkie Pie Sketch 2.jpg Surpriiiiiiise by fyre flye-d4axfnt.jpg Blah blah blah by fyre flye-d4axfsa.jpg Sugar high by fyre flye-d4axg0h.jpg Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 1.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 2.png Canterlot Castle Pinkie Pie 3.png PinkiePieHiRes.png pinkie pie color page halloween.jpg Pinkie Pie Description.jpg|Early designs for Pinkie, in one of them she is a Pegasus. Pinkie_Pie_Hearth's_Warming_Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator PinkiePie.png Pinkie Pie Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2 Category:Pinkie Pie images